


Singer in the Deep

by Falcolmreynolds



Series: Shadows over Sornieth [10]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcolmreynolds/pseuds/Falcolmreynolds
Series: Shadows over Sornieth [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518518





	Singer in the Deep

I have a story to tell you.

Once, just once, there was a soldier. 

Yes, a soldier. Who else could undergo such horrors?

This soldier fought well.  They fought for their clan. For their flight. For their goddess. 

They did everything they could. They gave everything they were.  And when they fell in battle, far beyond the borders of their home, they knew they would not be forsaken.

Their life faded. They could no longer see the sun above.  As their vision faded to nothing, they cried out.

“I go to rest, and wish, my deity, for peace.”

But when the soldier heard a voice call back, it was not the voice of their goddess.

The voice was distorted, like it came from far away.  The voice was deep, as the endlessness of the ocean.  The voice was unearthly, like a song from between the stars.  The voice told them they would live. That they would be strong, that they would be powerful, that they could go home.

The voice only lied about the living.

The voice became their voices. Together they have written a song unlike any other.

But the voices dislike their master. This is not what they wanted. They wanted peace.

The voices will destroy what created them. And with that power, they will usurp what sustains them.


End file.
